Konoha no Harumatsuri
by Ookami88
Summary: The time has come for Konoha to celebrate the beginning of Spring. For this Godaime Hokage organized a festival for both shinobi and civilans. One blonde shinobi will find this event more beneficial for his love life than he thought he would. NaruHina


"Dear Konoha," Tsunade, Godaime Hokage was now standing in formal clothes on top of Hokage Tower and making an announcement to the whole Hidden Leaf Village. "The Cherry Blossoms finally bloomed. After long winter we can now enjoy the fresh winds of spring. And so I'm honored to announce that this year's Konoha Spring Festival begins right now!"

The crowd clapped and cheered for their Hokage. It was not often that Shinobi village could enjoy a simple event like Spring Festival in peace. There were still ninja away on missions but most of the younger generation was present to take part in the fun.

One of those people was Uzumaki Naruto.

"I love Spring Festival!" exclaimed excited Naruto. Gone was his orange-black jacket and orange pants. He even didn't wear his headband letting his blond hair fall on his forehead. For this special occasion the young Jinchuuriki wore an orange Haori jacket with a red swirl on his back and with matching black Hakama pants. Also he wore a pair of wooden Geta sandals.

"Hm... I know Dobe. It's not like you didn't say it a fifteen times already." Uchiha Sasuke also wore more formal clothes. A dark blue Haori with Uchiha Crest on his back and blue Hakama pants. Almost every girl both boys met on their way to the Festival stands looked at the last Uchiha in admiration and affection. Sasuke only smirked at their reaction.

Naruto saw this and got a mischievous sparkle in his blue eyes. "You know Teme... if I didn't know better then I would think you're enjoying the attention you get from every girl that looks at you..."

"And what if I do, Dobe." Sasuke's icy glare was sending message like: 'Get to the point!'

It only fueled the pranking side of Naruto as his smile grew to a wide grin.

"Oh, I was just wondering if Sakura-chan would appreciate it just like you are now..." trailing of the rest of the answer Naruto got the desired effect as his friend paled noticeably and started to sweat a little. Laughing loudly Naruto brought more attention to them from the surrounding crowd.

True to this, one of the very few things that scared the Sharingan user his girlfriend's anger is in the lead group. Ever since Sasuke started to respond to his female teammate feelings about him he found many things about her that he didn't knew or care when they were younger. Like how she could be jealous about his fangirls (even if she was one of them...) that dared to bug him about dates. Needles to say the hospital was quite busy for some time and Sasuke now knew to not mess with Sakura's emotions. It was just plain dangerous.

Calming down his nerves and not wanting to be outdone by his best friend Sasuke went to counterattack. "At least I have someone who I'll be enjoying the Festival with and you'll probably end up in a eating contest with Chouji or Kiba. You could try to find yourself a girlfriend. There are many girls that would go out with you." Sasuke didn't want to be so blunt but both he and Sakura were worried about Naruto. His blond friend never went on dates, even when he received so many confessions from either civilians or kunoichi. Only Ino, Sakura, Hinata (she would stutter, blush lightly and act friendly), Tenten and Temari from Suna didn't show any big interest in him on that matter.

Now Naruto only sighed at that. His friend was right, but...

"Sasuke..." the depressed tone caught the Uchiha off guard. Naruto depressed? Is that even possible? "Those girls didn't see me for me... They either go after my looks, which are awesome," here Naruto puffed his chest in macho manner. "Or they go for who my father was. The famous Yondaime Hokage. *Sigh* I just don't see how someone would like me for who I am... Well, I'm leaving you now. There is a bowl of Ichiraku miso ramen with my name on it. Say hi to Sakura-chan for me, ok?" And with that Naruto turned in some alley and disappeared from sight.

"Naruto..." Sasuke was at loss. He knew that Sakura will grill out of him what they talked about and why Naruto isn't there with him. Just the thought of her reaction made a cold chill run down his spine.

Taking another turn Naruto bumped into someone. Reacting quickly whoever it was preventing the said person from a painful meeting with the ground.

"Are you okay? Gomenasai, I wasn't watching where- Hinata?" Uzumaki's eyes widened a little as he saw the Hyuuga Heiress before him. And the sight was truly magnificent.

"N-Naruto-kun? No, I'm also sorry. I didn't pay attention who's ahead of me." The young woman smiled shyly and blushed noticing that the blonde was checking her over. For the Festival she wore a light violet Yukata with flower petal pattern in a darker shade and lavender obi around her waist. Her dark hair were made in a single bun and a pair of beautiful hair sticks were keeping it together. With her innocent look, light blush on porcelain skin and curve showing attire she looked simply amazing.

Naruto swallowed loudly. He never imagined that Hinata could look THAT beautiful!

"Ah, it's nothing!" He exclaimed grinning madly. But then his curiosity took better of him. "But why are you here alone?"

"Um... e-eto... I wasn't alone... I was with Neji-niisan and my little sister Hanabi first but then Niisan met with Tenten-san and Lee-san and Hanabi-chan went with Sandaime's grandson and his friends. I didn't want to intrude to either of them so I told them I'll be fine by myself." Hinata was blushing through her whole explanation. She was afraid of what Naruto will think of her. But then he spoke a little too happy.

"Almost like me, only that I myself cut out from my team. Sasuke-teme and Sakura-chan don't need me on their date and I wanted to be alone for a while." The last sentence sounded a little unnatural in Naruto's always happy and cheery voice. The pearl-eyed girl caught this difference but then looked down thinking she was annoying him with her presence. Just then Naruto spoke again. "But you know, it's not that fun if you're on Festival alone and I sure as hell can't leave you wandering alone. Even a kunoichi as great as you shouldn't be without an escort at this hour." She blushed at the praise. "So, would you like me to accompany you on the Festival, Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked as he extended his hand to the Hyuuga girl in a gentleman gesture.

Poor Hinata, her face was madly red from both the gesture and –chan stuffix, it took all her mustered will power to not feint on the spot. Nodding silently she accepted and Naruto took her small hand into his bigger one as he led both of them to the Festival stands.

"By the way, why aren't you with your team?" Uzumaki asked curiously.

"W-well, both Kiba-kun and Shino-kun couldn't come. And Kurenai-sensei is with her fellow Jounin colleagues as she managed to find a babysitter." The young woman next to him answered.

"Why they couldn't come?" Naruto had a confused face as he closed his eyes and leaned his head a little to the side. Hinata found it extremely cute sight.

"Shino-kun is with his clan. It so appears that Aburame's Kikaichu are in the mating season that will last about two weeks." She said clearly without a hint of stutter. "He explained to me and Kiba-kun that being present is beneficial for strengthening their bond with their hives."

Naruto nodded, accepting the explanation. "And Kiba? Knowing him he wouldn't miss a festival where is free food, drinks and girls he would try to impress..." He had to stop his train of thoughts because Hinata suddenly started to giggle and he looked at her surprised a little. She noticed him staring and stopped with a greater blush adoring her cheeks.

"G-gomen Naruto-kun, it's just *giggle* the reason why Kiba-kun isn't here now." Now being more confused Naruto rushed her to explain it. "He was sick the last five days and still is. Last week we had a mission where we were escorting a merchant and his daughter to their home in Wind Country. All the way Kiba-kun did various things to make an impression on the girl. But it wasn't until we had to return to Konoha that she kissed him on the cheek to thank him." Here Hinata giggled a little more before continuing. "He was so dazed that he didn't see a branch just before it hit him on the head and he fell from Akamaru's back straight on the bush of poison ivy. Now he must to lie on his stomach and can't scratch himself to not make it worse." Now it was Naruto's turn to laugh out loud. He could just imagine WHERE Kiba couldn't scratch himself if he had to lie on his stomach.

"Oh man, that just brought my spirits back! Hehe, thank you for this Hinata." He smiled sincerely at the girl causing her to also smile and blush a little more. "Now, we have many things to see and do so let's roll!" Gripping her hand tighter Naruto led them on the main grounds of the Festival.

This event both shinobi had many funny adventures. Both enjoyed games and various food stands. Naruto's spirits lifted greatly when he spent the time with Hinata. Almost like they were a couple.

Firstly Naruto tried to win a golden fish for Hinata but he had no grace in the department and ended a failure. In the end it was Hinata who won a fish for him as she was gentler with the paper catcher than her date.

But next Naruto won her a stuffed phoenix plush toy in hoop throwing. She was overjoyed with the soft toy which she named Naru. This made the whiskered boy blush a little before dragging the girl to the next stand.

Both bought different masks with Naruto's grinning like a demon and Hinata's chubby smiling one. Laughing at how the other looked, and then they also ate some sweet Taiyaki. Sharing stories from their teams, missions and life in particular the time went without them noticing.

It was almost time for fireworks to start as Naruto looked at Hinata.

"Hey Hinata-chan, I know a great place where we can watch fireworks but I don't think you'll be comfortable going there in these clothes. Is it alright if I carry you there?" He asked with the hope in his voice that she agrees.

Blushing about n-th time this night Hinata answered the blonde boy. "I-I d-don't really mind Naruto-kun..." Shyly she was avoiding his gaze, looking at her feet and squeezing Naru for comfort in her embarrassment.

"Great!" Exclaimed excited Naruto. Immediately he lifted Hinata in his arms in bridal style. She had to wrap her hands around his neck to make herself comfortable. "Close your eyes. I want it to be a surprise." He said to her and she listened. A slight pink tingle appeared on whiskered face when he took a good look on the most innocent girl in his arms. Shaking out of these thoughts Naruto took off towards Hokage Monument.

"We're here!" Announced Naruto as he put Hinata on the ground. It took her only a second to guess where her date brought her.

They were on top of the Fourth's head!

The sight of the village from here was breathtaking. Festival lights were illuminating the buildings like stars. Hinata was amazed by the beauty of what she was seeing.

Just then first fireworks went off and the young Hyuuga was once again taken back by the beauty of the exploding colorful lights.

"Beautiful..." She whispered.

"Yeah..." Naruto agreed but his eyes never left the face of the girl beside him. As different colors illuminated her pale skin he leaned closer to her and wrapped his hand around her waist. Firstly Hinata tensed a little but then relaxed and leaned her head on Naruto's shoulder, sighing content. Both sat down watching the display as the fireworks showed pictures of different animals and then the Leaf symbol.

Naruto couldn't take it anymore. "Hinata-chan?"

"Hm?" When Hinata turned her head to face him something warm met her lips making her pale eyes widen and then close. Naruto kissed her another few seconds and then both needed to breath.

"Hinata-chan, I..." He was silenced by a slender finger. Hinata smiled shyly and kissed his left cheek.

"Naruto-kun, I love you. I was afraid of ever telling you because of my shyness and that you wouldn't be my friend anymore." A lone tear fell from her pearl eye. Naruto wiped it with his thumb.

"Even if earlier it wouldn't work for us as a couple I would never stopped being your friend. I mean yeah, it would be a little awkward to be around each other after that..." He saw the downcast look on Hyuuga's face. He lifted her chin, looked deeply into her pale lavender eyes and continued. "But I would never abandon you as a friend. Also..." Here he gave her a quick peck on the lips causing her to blush once more. "I think I'm starting to fall for you... my beautiful water maiden..."

Last words put Hinata's mind into a mild panic. He knew! How long and when did he find out? Those thoughts were interrupted by another kiss, this time a little longer and deeper than the last two.

"I knew for some time now. I just had to think a little about it." Next he had a mischievous glint in his blue eyes that made Hinata shiver in anticipation. "Not many guys can praise themselves that their girlfriends had kill-for figure from the age of twelve." He wiggled his eyebrows to make his point clear.

That was it for the shy Hyuuga. She went out like a light. Her head dropped on Naruto's shoulder and he chuckled at this. Some things never change.

"Now I know I'm falling for you Hinata-hime." He whispered to her ear and kissed her head. It rewarded him a smile from the now sleeping girl in his arms and a light snuggle to his chest. Grinning like an idiot he hugged her more tightly.

Things were finally looking good for his love life.


End file.
